


Deux clés

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Brotherhood, Chains, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Health Issues, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tombe malade. Thor s'occupe de lui. Pendant la convalescence de son frère, il réalise ENFIN après 4000 ans, quand meme ! comment dompter son frère. Pour ca, il suffit de deux clés. Une pour chacun . warning : light sm, bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux clés

Loki lâcha Barton qu'il tenait jusque-là par le col pour monter ses deux mains à son visage.

Il inspira par à-coups plusieurs fois puis éternua brutalement.

Autour des Avengers et du sorcier, tout le voisinage se souleva d'un mètre de ses fondations puis retombe avec fracas.

"- C'était quoi ça !" S'inquiéta Steve, encore ébranlé par le mini séisme

Livide, Thor courut à son frère.

Il l'attrapa au vol pour lui pincer le nez avant qu'il n'éternue encore.

Loki se détendit contre lui.

"- Berci."

Thor posa une main sur le front de son petit frère sans se soucier une seule seconde qu'ils aient été en train de se battre trois minutes plus tôt.  
D'ailleurs, au crédit de son frère, c'étaient des agents juniors du SHIELD qui l'avaient attaqué. Lui avait été des plus silencieux depuis près de six mois et n'avait plus causé le moindre problème depuis lors.

"- ATCHA !" Eternua Loki par surprise.

Une énorme masse d'eau de mer en provenance de personne ne savait où tomba sur le quartier, le noyant sous dix centimètres d'eau.

Thor frotta vigoureusement le dos de son frère.

"- Ho non non non non ! Je t'en prie mon frère, retient toi !"

"- J'ezzaie." Frémit Loki avant de tirer un mouchoir de sa poche et de se moucher vigoureusement.

Les agents du SHIELD se précipitèrent pour menotter le jotun mais Thor les fit reculer avec Mjolnir

"- Ne vous approchez pas ! Bande de vautours !"

Loki posa son front glacé sur l'épaule de son frère.

"- Tu es malade mon frère."

"- Je zais. C'est bour za que z'ai pu zortir. Z'ai rendez bous gé le médezin."

Il éternua encore avant de tousser comme un perdu.

Cette fois, une cascade de saumons et de méduses tomba sur le quartier.

"- Tu n'as plus aucun contrôle sur ta magie."

"- Dan. Ze zais."

Thor le souleva dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

"- Viens mon frère. Il faut que tu te soignes et que tu dormes."

"- Et surtout qu'il arrête d'éternuer." Soupira Coulson en repliant tranquillement son parapluie estampillé SHIELD.

De tous les Avengers et agents sur place, il était seul à ne pas être trempé et à ne pas avoir une méduse sur la tête ou un poisson dans le cou.

Tony se pencha à l'oreille de Clint.

"- Je suis SUR qu'il a des super pouvoirs en fait… Juste qu'il nous les caches."

Phil leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Thor entrait avec son frère dans un SUV du SHIELD.

Malgré les ordres de Fury, l'agent dirigea la voiture vers la Tour Stark.

Il négocierait son geste auprès de son patron plus tard.

Pendant le trajet, Loki éternua encore trois fois.  
La première fois, tous les feux tricolores furent remplacés par des hot-dog géants. La seconde, la nuit tomba d'un coup et la troisième, le ciel prit une magnifique teinte rose qui eut besoin d'une bonne dizaine de minutes pour reprendre sa couleur normale.

"- ….. Thor… Ton frère a vraiment le pouvoir de faire des trucs comme ça ?"

Un sourire fier au visage, le blond hocha la tête.

"- Loki est le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes, ami Rogers. Si Loki voulait vraiment contrôler Midgar et non plus jouer comme un enfant avec vous et le SHIELD, vous ne pourriez rien faire pour l'en empêcher."

Là, même Coulson avala péniblement sa salive.

Loki éternua encore.  
Le soleil retrouva sa place dans le ciel.

"- Ze grois gue z'ai vais avanzer la blanete de 24h zur zon orbide adduelle. Désolé."

Et il se moucha encore.

##################################

Banner se redressa du lit de Thor.

Loki était roulé en boule dedans autours d'une bouillotte avec un épais peignoir sur le dos, un jogging sur les fesses et une serviette chaude sur les épaules. Le tout avait été étroitement serré contre lui, comme pour l'attacher avec. Banner trouvait le tout un peu trop mais Thor avait assuré au scientifique que Loki se sentirait mieux s'il se sentait bien enserré.

"- C'est un rhume monstrueux, rien de plus." Assura Bruce avec un sourire commisératif pour Loki qui tremblait de froid. "Il va aller moins bien avant de commencer à aller mieux. Ça doit faire des jours qu'il est malade mais n'a rien fait pour se soigner. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ça ne va pas évoluer en quelque chose de plus brutal. Je lui ai fait une injection d'antibiotique à large spectre, on ne sait jamais et ça ne fait pas de mal dans son état. Par contre, il devrait avoir de la fièvre."

"- Il en a, ami Banner. Simplement comme Loki est un jotun, sa température baisse au lieu de monter. Il faut impérativement le réchauffer." Soupira Thor.

Loki éternua encore.

A l'extérieur, les toits de New York se couvrirent de marguerites.

De plus en plus inquiet, Thor s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il caressa la joue de son petit frère.

Il était glacé.

"- Loki ? Comment tu te sens ?"

"- Bas bien."

"- Je peux faire quelque chose ?"

Le dieu des mensonges et du chaos hocha péniblement la tête.

"- Mon délébone. Reberdoire à "James". Tu beux l'abbeller et excuzer bon abzenze ? Zinon il ba engore me vaire un drame et ze d'ai bas le gourage de zubir ça engore."

"- James ?"

Tony eut un grand sourire.

"- Hooo ? Notre dieu du mal à un petit copain ? Ca ferait pas… Six mois par hasard ?"

Loki jeta un regard qui aurait dû être noir au milliardaire mais qui était juste vaguement fatigué.

"- Et alors ? Za bous dérange?"

Thor fronça les sourcils.

"- J'aime pas l'idée que tu te sortes avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas Loki. Je veux être sûr que c'est quelqu'un qui te mérite."

Loki enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

"- Abbelle z'il de blait."

Thor soupira.

"- D'accord, d'accord…"

"- Rhooo, notre dieu en peluche serait-il amoureux ?" Insista Tony.

Loki agita la main vers l'humain.  
Normalement, il aurait dû le transformer en balais de toilette mais la magie du jotun ne répondit pas correctement. Le milliardaire se retrouva donc avec les cheveux roses.

Le dieu grogna.

Il fallait qu'il évite la magie tant qu'il était malade.

"- Loki ?" Insista Thor, très intéressé par la question aussi.

"- Ze zais pas engore. Il est …ze zais pas."

Thor soupira, pas plus rassuré que ça. Loki semblait assez partagé, voir mal à l'aise. Connaissant les capacités développées de son frère pour choisir LA personne qui ne fallait pas, le dieu du Tonnerre était prêt à aller voir se type pour le passer à la Question.

"- Dors mon frère. Je vais l'appeler."

Loki soupira un remerciement puis se rencogna plus étroitement dans le lit de son frère. Quand il était malade, plus jeune, ce n'était jamais dans le lit de ses parents qu'il allait chercher du réconfort mais toujours et exclusivement dans celui de son frère.

Thor resta près de lui à lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis l'embrassa sur la tempe.  
Savoir que son frère avait un ami le perturbait un peu. Non qu'il s'étonna que Loki ai choisi un garçon. Il savait parfaitement que Loki ne se souciait pas du sexe (ni de l'espèce) de ses partenaires. Pas plus que lui d'ailleurs (enfin, il se limitait au bipèdes lui). Simplement il était blessé que son frère ne lui en ai pas parlé avant. Surtout s'ils étaient ensembles depuis six mois !

Ils se voyaient souvent après tout ! Enfin… Avant…  
Avant ce…ce… ce James là !

Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que Loki ne vienne tenter de détruire quelque chose et qu'ils puissent se voir.

Mais depuis que Loki était avec ce… type….

Thor sera les mâchoires.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé à ce mortel qu'il le détestait déjà.

Il prit le téléphone de Loki puis sortit de la chambre, Tony sur les talons.

Visiblement, le milliardaire buvait du petit lait.

"- Ami Stark, comment fonctionne cet appareil ?"

Après une vingtaine de Starkphones détruit par le dieu, Tony lui avait offert un 3310. Depuis Thor n'en avait pas bousillé un seul et pouvait être joint. Mais un smartphone entre les doigts du dieu ? Mauvaise idée.

"- Attends, je vais le faire, sinon, tu risques de le casser."

L'Asgardien donna l'appareil à l'humain.

Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas savoir qu'il risquait de le casser.

Tony porta l'appareil dans le salon. Il le posa sur un petit panneau sensible.

"- JARVIS, scanne ce téléphone et appelle le dénommé "James". Tony se tourna vers les autres qui regardaient la télé dans le salon. "On a du croustillant les gars. Visiblement Loki a prit sa retraite pour sortir avec un certain "James".

Les Avengers ouvrirent de grands yeux.

"- Sérieux ? Rhooo !"

Les yeux brillants d'intérêt aux cancans, Clint se pencha en avant.

"- Silence tout le monde." Prévint Tony. " Ça sonne. Thor, tu prends l'appel ?"

Le dieu hésita une seconde.

"- Je ne préfère pas, Ami Stark." Sinon, il allait menacer l'humain.

Le téléphone sonna encore une ou deux fois puis on répondit.

"- Allo ? Loki ? Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu es en retard ! Je te préviens que si tu n'as pas une bonne excuse, ça va barder !" La voix âpre et coléreuse surprit les Avengers.

Tony eut un sourire en coin.

"- Salut mignon. Désolé, mais ce n'est pas Loki."

"- …. Qui vous êtes-vous ?"

"- Tony Stark."

"- … Très drôle ! Qu'est-ce que fabrique encore Loki ? Pourquoi vous avez son téléphone ?"

"- Hé, doucement." La voix de Tony était glaciale à présent. "Loki est malade et au lit. Il a demandé à vous prévenir. Alors un peu de calme."

"- Malade ? Ben voyons." James renifla avec agacement. "Toujours à se trouver des excuses."

Thor n'arriva pas à se retenir plus longtemps.

"- J'exige des excuses, Mortel ! Je n'accepte pas d'entendre ainsi parler de mon frère !"

L'humain resta silencieux au bout de la ligne.

"- Deux ? Il s'est levé deux mecs ?" Le ton était ouvertement écœuré. "Et bien vous direz à Loki qu'il peut effacer son numéro de son répertoire. Ça fait trois fois qu'il n'obéit pas, qu'il aille se faire voir ! Il n'aura qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de lui !" Et l'humain raccrocha.

Tony accusa le coup.

"- Oups ?"

Thor renifla.

"- Si ce mortel réagit comme ça alors que mon frère est malade, il ne mérite pas mon frère !"

Et la condamnation était définitive.

Avec un dernier regard noir au téléphone, il tourna les talons pour retourner auprès de son petit frère.

Tony lui, fit chercher l'identité de "James" par JARVIS. Quelque chose lui disait que l'individu n'était pas du tout recommandable ni, en effet, ce qu'il fallait à Loki.

Et… ne pas obéir ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

###########################

Loki ouvrit un œil.

Il était au chaud, il était détendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en sécurité et les bras puissant autours de lui soulageait la douleur de son dos.

"- Thor ?"

Il n'y avait qu'avec Thor qu'il se sentait aussi bien.

Le blond resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de lui.

"- Comment te sens-tu mon frère ?"

Loki fit l'inventaire de sa petite personne.

"- Je n'ai plus le nez bouché, j'ai les poumons en feu, mal au dos, dans les articulations et mal à la tête. Et mal à la gorge."

Thor lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

"- Bruce a dit que ça allait aller moins bien avant d'aller mieux. Et que tu étais malade depuis des jours."

Loki tressaillit.

"- J'ai peut-être laissé trainer un peu trop. James…"

"- On a prévenu ce type."

Le dieu des mensonges tressaillit.

"- Ho ?"

"- Il a… dit que tu pouvais oublier son numéro."

Le soulagement sur le visage de son petit frère inquiéta d'autant plus Thor.

"- Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ce type Loki ? Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas soigné avant ?"

"- James est… un peu trop possessif. Il n'aime pas quand je sors sans lui. Et il avait beaucoup de travail ces dernières semaines alors je n'ai pu prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin que pour hier. Il m'a laissé deux heures. Avec les agents qui me sont tombés dessus…"

Thor caressa la joue de son frère.

"- Loki…. Lève ton sort."

Le jotun baissa le nez.

"- Loki…"

Avec un soupir, Loki baissa l'illusion qu'il maintenait sur lui-même.

Thor serra les mâchoires.

"- Ne viens pas me dire que tu es tombé dans les escaliers. Pourquoi choisis-tu TOUJOURS ceux qui sont les moins fait pour toi mon frère ?"

Thor était consterné.

Loki était couvert de bleus à divers degrés de guérison.

"- Tu connais mes gouts, Thor."

"- Je sais que tu aimes qu'on soit un peu rude avec toi, Loki. Mais il y a une différence entre du sexe un peu viril voir brutal et un passage à tabac !"

Loki se mit à tousser comme un perdu.

Thor l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

Gentiment, il lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce que la quinte de toux se termine.

Loki s'appuya contre le torse nu de son frère. Sans surprise, Thor les avait déshabillés tous les deux pour le réchauffer de sa chaleur corporelle, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il attrapait un rhume.

"- Nous en reparlerons plus tard mon frère. Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ?"

Loki soupira.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'un reparler mais s'il voulait récupérer ses affaires…

"- Je prendrais bien un bain d'abord. Je suis tout poisseux. Et puis… Tu voudras bien aller récupérer les affaires que j'ai laissées chez James ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose mais quand même. Pour le principe."

Content que son frère le laisse s'occuper de lui, Thor eut un grand sourire.

"- Bien sur mon frère."

Pour Thor, tout ce que son frère avait pu lui dire ou lui faire de mal était déjà oublié simplement parce que Loki avouait avoir besoin de lui. Thor était incapable de rester en colère contre son petit frère très longtemps.

Loki soupira de soulagement.

"- Merci mon frère."

Thor caressa encore un instant les cheveux de Loki avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il se sortit du lit, souleva le jotun dans ses bras puis le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'assit dans la baignoire, Loki sur ses genoux, puis remplis le tube d'eau chaude.

Loki s'abandonna contre son grand frère. L'eau chaude faisait des merveilles sur ses courbatures.

Thor l'aida à se laver, le rinça, le sécha puis l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la cuisine. Le dieu du tonnerre aurait bien porté son petit frère mais Loki ne voulait pas se montrer aussi faible devant ses ennemis.

"- Hé ! Rodolphe. Houla… pas la peine de te demander comment tu vas." Se renfrogna Tony.

Loki tressaillit.

Il avait oublié de remettre son sort sur ses bleus.

Clint s'était raidit lorsque le dieu des mensonges était entré dans la cuisine mais sa peur fondait rapidement devant lui. Comme Natasha, il avait déjà vu ce type de bleus.

Loki voulu réapposer le sort sur lui-même mais Thor passa un bras autour de sa taille.

"- Ne fais pas ça Loki. Tout le monde a vu de toute façon. Et tu as besoin de toute ton énergie. Tu sais que tu réagis mal à rhume et à tous ces types de maladies.

Loki soupira, un peu écœuré de sa bêtise. Il se serait frappé.

L'asgardien jeta un regard significatif à ses amis pour les empêcher de poser des questions sur les blessures de son frère.

"- Tony, Loki m'a demandé d'aller chercher ses affaires chez son heu… ami. Pourrais-je avoir un véhicule ?"

Le milliardaire eut un sourire carnassier.

"- Bien sûr, vieux."

Thor prépara le petit déjeuner de son frère exactement comme il savait qu'il l'aimait : Thé avec cinq sucres et un nuage de lait, tartines beurrées avec du miel, une pomme pelée, du raisin égrainé et pelé ainsi qu'un verre de lait.

Steve camoufla un sourire derrière sa main.

C'était un petit déjeuner d'enfant.

"- Merci Thor."

Le blond déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère qui n'eut même pas la force de le repousser et de se mettre en colère.

Les autres Avengers les regardaient faire, un peu surpris. Quand Loki ne tentait pas de tuer quelqu'un ou d'insulter son frère, les deux dieux faisaient couple de chatons. C'était tellement surréaliste que c'en était mignon. Ils comprenaient un peu mieux la brutalité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux soudain. Il y avait tellement de tendresse entre eux que les trahisons multiples des deux côtés ne pouvaient qu'avoir transformé autant d'affection qu'en une masse monstrueuse de rage. Voir de haine.

C'était peut-être le bon moment pour remettre un peu tout ça à plat.

Loki avala péniblement une partie de son petit déjeuner avant de se remettre à tousser, puis à piquer du nez dans son thé.

Thor lui essuya le bec, le souleva de son siège puis alla l'allonger sur l'un des canapés du salon avant de le couvrir d'une couverture épaisse. Il ne voulait pas que Loki reste seul dans sa chambre.

Loki s'endormit comme une masse.

Une fois sur que Loki ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment, Thor se redressa de sa veille vigilante.

"- Mes amis, puis-je vous confier mon frère pour quelques heures ?"

Steve sourit à son ami extra-terrestre.

"- Je vais m'occuper de lui, Thor. J'ai souvent veillé des malades quand j'étais jeune. Ne t'en fait pas."

"- Merci ami Rogers. Je vais aller quérir les possessions de mon frère au plus vite."

"- Loki t'as donné l'adresse ?"

Thor ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

"- Il semble que j'ai oublié ce détail."

Tony le rassura.

"- T'en fait pas, Blondie. JARVIS a trouvé l'adresse. Je vais venir avec toi si tu veux bien. Ne serait-ce que pour t'éviter de tuer ce type."

Loki avait beau être un ennemi, certaines choses ne se faisaient pas en couple et les bleus que portait le dieu n'était pas le genre de choses qui se faisaient dans une relation saine, quelle qu'elle soit.

Tor hocha la tête.

"- Merci ami Tony. Je craignais en effet de me montrer un peu trop brutal avec cet individu s'il apparaît qu'il a comme je le craint abusé des gouts particuliers de mon frère."

"- Je savais bien que Loki était maso." Marmotta Clint.

"- Mon frère aime qu'on s'impose à lui, ami Clint. Rien de plus." Grommela Thor, piqué.

"- Ouai, ben c'est un bon gros maso quoi."

Thor fronça les sourcils.

Tony l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer hors du salon avant que le dieu ne s'en prenne à l'archer.

"- Allez, viens Point Break. On a des affaires à récupérer."

Le regard sombre, Thor suivit son ami.

#########################################

Loki tremblait de froid sur son canapé.

Il sentait que quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui frottait le dos pour le réchauffer mais ce n'était pas Thor il en était certain. Son frère avait une odeur bien à lui qu'il reconnaitrait partout et n'importe quand.

"- Thor ?"

Une voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à remettre lui répondit.

"- Votre frère s'est absenté, Loki. Il ne va pas tarder."

La personne qui avait répondu n'était pas celle qui le tenait dans ses bras.

"- Qui ?"

"- Du calme Loki. Ne t'agites pas."

Ha… Ça c'était Rogers. Donc il était dans les bras de Captain America. Mais qui était l'autre ?

Loki parvint à ouvrir un œil.

L'agent du SHIELD. Coulson ? Oui c'était ça.

"- Où est mon frère ?"

"- Il s'est absenté. Il va revenir." Répéta l'agent avant de poser une main sur le front du dieu. "Il est glacé, Steve."

"- Thor a dit qu'il fallait le réchauffer."

"- Nous avons des bouillottes à l'infirmerie." Proposa JARVIS, toujours serviable.

"- Clint ?"

"- J'y vais, Phil."

L'archer fila descendre deux étages pour revenir avec une douzaine de vessies en caoutchouc qu'il remplit d'eau chaude. Avec l'aide des deux autres hommes, il les positionna tout autour de Loki qui se détendit un tout petit peu.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

"- Froid…"

"- Tu vas vite te réchauffer." Promis Steve.

Même si Loki était un ennemi en qui il n'aurait JAMAIS confiance, Steve restait un gentil garçon. Voir quelqu'un de malade le rendait malade lui-même. Même si Loki avait tué de nombreuses personnes (et en fait pas tant que ça finalement. Il n'avait pas tué cinq personnes lui-même en cinq ans de ravages sur terre) Steve ne pouvait que compatir avec lui et tenter de le soulager.

"- Tu penses pouvoir avaler quelque chose ?" Proposa le soldat.

Loki secoua lentement la tête.

Il avait tellement mal au crâne !

"- Mal à la gorge."

"- Un peu de soupe de poule ?"

Loki grogna.

Steve le transféra doucement de son giron à celui de Phil, quitta le canapé, déposa un baiser rapide sur la tempe de l'agent, puis fonça en cuisine pour préparer de quoi soulager le dieu.

La soupe était en train de mijoter depuis la veille au soir. Quand Thor avait ramené son frère, Steve avait immédiatement lancé le bouillon de poule. Il n'y avait jamais rien eut de mieux que ça pour soigner les rhumes. Les médecins avaient beau dire, jamais il n'y aurait meilleur remède que le bouillon de poule.

Le capitaine revint avec un grand bol de soupe.

Il avait rajouté quelques nouilles alphabets si jamais Loki avait la gorge assez soulagée pour avaler un peu de solide.

Cuillère après cuillère, il nourrit le dieu comme un petit, fasciné par sa docilité.

"- S'il pouvait être toujours comme ça…." Soupira Coulson.

"- T'es prêt pour adopter un bébé, Steve." S'amusa Clint.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

Un bébé. N'importe quoi.

Une fois le bol vide, Loki avait arrêté de trembler.

Phil le rallongea sur le canapé, le borda à nouveau puis le laissa se rendormir.

"- …. Il faudrait prévenir Fury."

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Je m'en occupe."

Les hommes étaient tous des lâches de toute façon.

##############################################

Tony appuya longuement sur la sonnette de l'appartement.

Il aurait pu appuyer plus légèrement mais il était énervé.

Enervé d'avoir vu les bleus sur Loki, énervé de la façon cavalière dont ce "James" avait traité le dieu la veille et énervé d'avoir dû sortir 100 dollars pour pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment. Non que payer le portier le dérange normalement. Mais il y avait façon et façon de demander.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement

"- QUOI ?" Aboya l'homme.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

…. Ok… Y avait comme qui dirait un certain complexe là….

"- Vous devez être "James".

"- Et si c'est le cas ?"

"- Tony Stark. Et le grand blond derrière moi est Thor Odinson."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"- Je requière la récupération des effets de mon frère, mortel."

Le type tressaillit avant de se reprendre.

Il n'avait absolument pas cru la veille au téléphone que Tony Stark lui-même ai pu l'appeler.

Il était de toute façon certain que Loki le rappellerait au matin en s'excusant. Visiblement, il s'était planté pour les deux.

Thor repoussa sans douceur l'humain à l'intérieur

"- Où sont les effets de Loki ?"

James fronça les sourcils.

"- Hé ! Vous n'avez pas à rentrer chez les gens comme ça !"

Thor lui jeta un regard haineux.

"- Silence, Mortel ! Ne m'agacez pas plus que je ne lui déjà. Vous y risqueriez votre vie." Gronda le dieu.

Tony eut un sourire malsain;

"- Thor est très protecteur avec son petit frère. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Alors le voir couvert de bleus…."

"- Je n'ai rien fait que Loki n'ai demandé !" Sourit James, très satisfait.

"- Je suis au courant des gouts de mon frère, humain. Je les connais depuis trois mille ans. Mais jamais en toutes ces années je ne l'ai vu accepter autant !" Siffla le dieu en attrapant l'humain par le col.

Tony prit une photo discrètement.

Ce "James" vaudrait une thérapie, il en était sûr.

Thor et lui auraient presque pu être jumeaux!

Blond les cheveux longs tous les deux, musclés, les yeux bleus, le visage doux, une barbe de trois jours… Des jumeaux… Des putains de jumeaux !

Loki avait un foutu complexe avec son frère là.

"- Thor ! Lâche-le. On est pas là pour ça."

Thor lâcha l'humain avec un grondement.

"- Je crois que vous avez intérêt à rendre les affaires de Rodolphe. Vous ne voulez "vraiment" pas que Thor s'énerve. Là, il est juste légèrement agacé."

L'humain avala sa salive.

Il conduisit les deux hommes à la chambre.

Il vida les quelques vêtements du dieu de la penderie.

"- Voila."

"- C'est tout ?"

"- C'est tout."

Thor était dubitatif.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

"- Et il vivait ici depuis six mois ?"

Tony plia les deux costumes et les deux tenues d'intérieur. Il ajouta les quelques sous-vêtements à la pile ainsi que la paire de chaussures cirées.

"- Il ne sortait pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait eu besoin de plus."

"- Il ne sortait pas ou vous ne le laissiez pas sortir ?"

"- Il aime être contrôlé ! Je lui ai donné ce dont il avait besoin."

Thor serra les mâchoires.

Loki aimait en effet qu'on lui impose des limites, mais uniquement pour mieux les violer. Contrôler son frère tout en le satisfaisant était un exercice d'équilibrisme des plus dangereux et délicat. Jamais Thor n'avait vu quelqu'un y parvenir très longtemps. Sigyn y avait réussi quelques années mais ça c'était mal terminé. Loki n'était pas le genre de puissance qu'on mettait en cage et surtout pas de la façon qu'elle avait utilisé.. Ce type avait dû être particulièrement brutal pour arriver à s'imposer six mois à son frère.

Thor commençait à comprendre ce qu'il serait peut-être obligé de faire pour Loki. Et si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, elle le titillait tout autant. Et… l'émoustillait, à sa grande honte.

L'humain avait pu mater son frère pendant six mois par de la simple brutalité. Sigyn pendant une trentaine d'année par des manipulations subtiles sur sa culpabilité.  
Et lui ? Comment pouvait-il contrôler son frère ? Il n'y était jamais parvenu.  
A part une fois.

La bouche de Thor s'assécha soudain.

"- Thor… Non… Du calme…"

Un éclair puissant traversa le ciel.

"- Thor…"

"- Si nous avons tout, allons-nous en, ami Stark. Sinon, je vais tuer ce paysan."

James se redressa, méprisant.

"- Peuh ! Il reviendra en rampant, comme d'habitude. Il est à moitié dingue de toute façon. Il ne pourra pas se passer de moi."

Tony grimaça.

Sans surprise, l'humain gisait à présent sur le sol, la mâchoire fracassée par le coup de poing de Thor.

"- Approche encore mon frère, mortel. Et tu rencontreras sa fille à la seconde."

Puisque l'humain ne comprenait visiblement pas, Tony fit la traduction.

"- La fille de Loki est Hela, la reine du royaume des morts."

James réalisa soudain que Loki était peut-être réellement un dieu et pas simplement un gars complètement taré.

####################################

Loki se rencogna contre le corps chaud qui venait de le reprendre dans ses bras.

Ça, c'était Thor, il le savait sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux.

Immédiatement, le sorcier se détendit.

Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son frère à la recherche de chaleur puis enfouit son museau dans son cou.

La large main de Thor se posa sur sa nuque.  
C'était un geste qui avait toujours apaisé Loki du plus loin qu'il se souvenait.

Thor était aussi incapable de se détacher de son cou et sa nuque que lui du torse de son frère.

Perdu dans la bienheureuse chaleur de son frère, apaisé par sa présence et les petites caresses de Thor sur sa nuque, le dieu du Chaos n'entendait pas Fury brailler.

"- Il devrait être en prison !"

"- Il est malade, ami Fury. Et Loki n'a pas causé de problèmes depuis six mois."

"- Et tout ce qu'il a fait avant ? On lui donne une tape sur la main ? Il a tué des gens, Thor !"

"- Mon frère ne vous a jamais vraiment attaqué depuis qu'il a été punit par Odin après la débâcles avec les Chitauris." Plaida le dieu du tonnerre qui ne comptait pas livrer son petit frère à l'humain.

"- La question n'est pas là ! Il est un danger et les dangers ont les élimine !"

Steve et Tony bondirent du canapé pour s'écarter lorsque le tonnerre se remit à gronder.

"- Ami Fury, n'oubliez pas "qui" mon frère et moi sommes. Loki a été punit de ses actes contre votre monde. Ses jeux avec les Avengers ne sont que cela. Des jeux."

"- DES JEUX ? PARDON ?"

"- Ne criez pas, vous allez le réveiller et il a besoin de repos."

Thor tentait de plus en plus difficilement de garder son sang-froid.

PERSONNE ne ferait plus de mal à son frère. Il avait loupé le coche une fois de plus avec l'humain dont s'était entiché Loki mais à présent, c'était finit. Il ne laisserait plus Loki échapper à sa poigne. Si Loki appréciait à ce point d'être maitrisé, Thor allait se faire un plaisir de l'exhausser lui-même.

Fury fulminait.

Des jeux ? Les attaques contre les Avengers n'étaient que des jeux pour le sorcier ?  
C'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait.

"- Thor, ton frère EST une menace ! Soit tu le livres gentiment, soit…"

"- Soit quoi, Fury ?" Railla Tony. "Je crois que vous n'avez pas tout à fait comprit ce que Thor viens de dire. Je traduis. Thor et Loki princes d'Asgard. Thor et Loki immunité diplomatique. Vous taper eux, Asgard taper nous. J'ai bien résumé Blondie ?"

Thor hocha sèchement la tête.

Fury compta lentement jusqu'à dix.

"- Très bien… Vous voulez le jouer comme ça ? Parfait. Mais je te préviens, Thor. Que ton frère cause encore UN mort et je te jure que je le fais buter à vue !"

Le grondement de gorge du dieu aussi bien que la tempête qui se déchainait à l'extérieur fit filer le directeur du SHIELD avec toute la dignité possible pour un homme qui courait ventre à terre.

#####################################"

C'est l'odeur de la Panacée qui réveilla Loki.

Steve l'aida à se redresser puis à boire un bol de son Bouillon Magique de Poule avant de l'aider à se rallonger.

Près de Loki, Thor dormait encore.

"- Il t'a veillé toute la nuit. Ça ne fait pas une heure qu'il dort, j'ai préféré ne pas le réveiller."

Loki hocha lentement la tête.

Il avait tellement mal à la gorge qu'il avait l'impression qu'un hérisson y avait élu domicile.

Il voulut remercier mais il n'y eut qu'une toux monstrueusement douloureuse pour lui sortir de la gorge.

Steve lui donna un sopalin pour qu'il puisse cracher les glaires sanglantes qui lui obstruaient les bronches puis l'aida à prendre la tonne de médicaments que Bruce lui avait prescrits.

Depuis une semaine à présent, Loki se laissait cajoler et soigner par les Avengers.

Il était de toute façon en bien trop mauvais état pour refuser leur aide. Rien que quitter le lit de son frère pour la salle de bain était pour l'instant trop difficile pour lui sans avoir de l'aide.

Sa faiblesse le mettait en rage, et sa rage l'épuisait d'autant plus.  
C'était plus facile de mettre son cerveau sur pause et de se laisser faire.

Il prenait les médicaments qu'on lui donnait, il dormait quand il le pouvait, il mangeait quand on l'y aidait, il se laisser laver par son frère, le tout dans un brouillard cotonneux d'hébétement qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

"- Quelle heure ?" Parvint à coasser le dieu.

"- Presque 14h. Comment te sens-tu ?"

Comment il se sentait ?

"- Laisse-moi crever."

"- Thor ne s'en remettrait pas. Veux-tu que j'allume la télé ? Ce n'est pas particulièrement réjouissant mais au moins ça t'occuperai un peu."

Loki hocha lentement la tête.

Steve s'assit de l'autre côté de dieu brun pour que Loki posa sa tête sur sa cuisse. Le dieu avait toujours aussi froid. En bon petit chaton, il se rencognait contre n'importe qui voulait bien partager sa chaleur corporelle avec lui.

Avec Thor dans son dos qui jouait à la cuillère avec lui, Steve sous sa tête et une collection de bouillottes le long de son torse et devant ses jambes, Loki se sentait presque bien. Si ses poumons voulaient bien à présent se vider du fluide qui les obstruait….

Steve alluma la télé. Il chercha une chaine regardable mais pas trop compliquée

Il finit par se caler sur des dessins animés.

Le regard un peu vide, Loki se mit à ronronner doucement lorsque Steve lui caressa les cheveux.

Le geste n'avait rien à voir avec la possessivité féroce de Thor quand il faisait la même chose. Steve était presque maternel dans son geste.

Loki avait entendu Tony se moquer de Coulson en le traitant de "nounou des Avengers", mais si Coulson en était la nounou, Steve en était la maman.

Et Tony le papa dysfonctionnel.

Mais ça il ne fallait pas le dire sinon Tony se mettait à bramer comme une vieille chamelle, surtout que Steve et Tony était juste les meilleurs amis du monde.

Coulson était "très" possessif avec son capitaine (à lui tout seul de lui qu'il a).

Thor referma un peu plus étroitement son bras autour de la taille de son frère.

Malgré son épuisement –il n'avait quasi pas dormit depuis une semaine- Thor jeta un regard noir à Steve qui y répondit avec un sourire tranquille, presque attendrit.

Thor était possessif avec Loki comme Phil l'était avec lui.

L'Asgardien se remonta doucement dans le lit jusqu'à ce que Loki réalise qu'il était réveillé. Le sorcier se dégagea de Steve pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Thor.

Les deux dieux se rendormirent presque immédiatement.

Loki était tellement en sécurité dans les bras de son frère. Il laissait tomber toutes ses défenses quand Thor était là pour le protéger.

Steve eut un sourire triste.  
Qu'est ce qui c'était réellement passé entre les deux hommes pour les séparer aussi profondément alors qu'ils avaient un évident besoin l'un de l'autre ?

Plus que son rhume, c'était son cœur que Loki avait besoin de soigner.

#######################################

Loki toussait moins.

Ho, ce n'était pas encore une réussite, loin de là, mais au moins ne crachait-il plus du sang au milieu de ses quintes de toux.

En deux grosses semaines, c'était un grand pas en avant !

Bruce ne l'avait pas dit, mais Loki avait vu son inquiétude pendant quelques jours.

Le scientifique avait même profité des absences sanitaires de Thor pour faire des injections d'antibiotique au prince brun dès qu'il avait pu.

Loki devait reconnaître qu'il était sans doute passé TRES prêt d'un incident de santé peu sympathique.

"- Loki ? Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?"

Loki s'étira contre le long corps musclé de son frère.

Machinalement, Thor lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts.

"- Mieux."

"- Oui, ça s'entends, tu siffles moins quand tu respires."

Le sourire soulagé de Thor était contagieux.

"- Tu te sens un peu d'attaque ce matin ?"

"- S'il ne s'agit pas de repousser une attaque de skrulls ça devrait aller."

Thor l'attrapa par la nuque pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

"- Idiot."

Loki se soumit à la caresse avec une étrange délectation.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se rappeler qu'il devait haïr son frère.

Etait-ce le temps que son frère avait passé à s'occuper de lui depuis qu'il était malade ? Son soulagement à être séparé de James ? Sa satisfaction à ne simplement pas avoir à s'occuper de quoique ce soit ?

Loki adorait avoir tout sous contrôle.

Pourtant, paradoxalement, il prenait un plaisir pervers à se le faire arracher.

Comment Thor réagirait-il s'il savait que si son frère avait été si docile lorsqu'il l'avait ramené à Asgard, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait se libérer, mais parce qu'il ne le voulait pas ?

Après tout, sa magie n'avait pas besoin d'être utilisée à voix haute pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de ses mains pour incanter.

Non, il s'était laissé faire parce que les chaines et le bâillon répondaient à son besoin masochiste de domination. Si, à ce moment-là, Thor lui avait ordonné quoique ce soit, il l'aurait fait, juste parce que c'était Thor qui était "en contrôle".

Loki se rebellait pour être contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait toujours été comme ça.

Et échapper à la punition le plus longtemps possible, quelle qu'en soit la méthode, était en soit un plaisir.

Le prince brun admettait tout à fait être un peu tordu.

Mais James avait été une erreur.

Au début, il avait répondu à ses attentes. Pourtant, très vite, il s'était fait plus violent que dominant. Plus brutal que possessif.

Loki n'avait pas apprécié. Du tout.  
Mais il n'avait pas su comment le repousser sans le tuer.

Lorsqu'il était tombé malade, il avait été à deux doigts de repeindre les murs avec les entrailles de l'humain  
Ce n'était donc pas plus mal qu'il ait attrapé un rhume finalement.

A l'occasion, il faudrait qu'il remercie les agents juniors qui l'avaient attaqué sans préavis.

Loki acceptait d'abandonner le contrôle à un autre, s'il s'avait le lui prendre, s'il savait le garder et surtout, s'il savait écouter et lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.  
James n'avait réussi qu'à lui arracher le contrôle. Le reste….  
Il lui avait juste donné sa chance.

Thor lui caressa la joue.

L'asgardien était de plus en plus tactile avec son frère. Il l'avait toujours été mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait besoin de le toucher, de le tenir contre lui, impuissant dans ses bras, de faire taire ses protestations contre son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende enfin et accepte sa présence…

"- Que dirais-tu de sortir marcher un peu dehors ? Je sais que tu es encore fatigué, mais ça te ferait du bien, j'en suis sûr."

Loki hocha la tête.

Même sa migraine était en grande partie passée.

"- Ce serait agréable, mon frère."

Thor eut le grand sourire idiot que Loki adorait tellement et qui l'agaçait tout autant.

Le jotun se sortit des bras de son frère.

Sans se soucier de sa nudité, il trotta jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre un bain brulant. La vapeur soulagerait encore davantage ses poumons.

Thor resta encore une minute dans le lit à se gorger de l'odeur de son frère dans les draps puis le rejoint.

Les deux princes se trouvèrent très vite à jouer dans l'eau comme deux gosses sans se soucier une seule seconde de noyer à moitié la pièce.

La baignoire était assez grande pour quatre adultes de toute façon. Alors deux dieux qui jouaient comme des petits….

"- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTOIR !"

Loki cessa de tenter de noyer pour de rire Thor sous une épaisse masse de mousse à la fraise en entendant Coulson.

Thor émergea, hilare.

"- Ho ! Fils de Coul ! Que nous vaut votre présence de si bon matin !"

Phil rangea son taser dans son holster.

"- JARVIS m'a prévenu que Loki tentait de te tuer."

Thor éclata de rire.

"- Mais non ami Phil. Nous jouions c'est tout."

Sans la moindre pudeur, Thor sauta de la baignoire puis aida son frère à faire de même.

Les bains étaient toujours collectifs à Asgard, et souvent mixte. La pudeur entre guerriers était une notion très aléatoire et encore plus surfaite.

Phil se sentit rougir un peu.

Le physique de Thor était impressionnant. Quant à Loki, a la grande surprise de l'humain qui l'aurait imaginé un peu… rachitique… il apparaissait que le jotun était presque aussi musclé que son frère. Sa musculature était simplement fine et sèche comme celle d'un acrobate là où celle de Thor était large et découplée comme celle d'un taureau de labours. Mais il n'y avait pas de question à se poser. Loki était probablement presque aussi puissant que son frère.

"- Habillez-vous, le petit déjeuner est servi. Je vais aller calmer les autres avant qu'ils ne débarquent en arme pour sauver Thor des griffes meurtrières de son frère." Soupira Coulson en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux frères s'entreregardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, satisfaits comme tout.

Puis Loki se mit à tousser.

Thor l'appuya contre lui pour le soulager tout en lui caressant le dos jusqu'à ce que la quinte passe.

Loki posa son front sur l'épaule de son frère.  
C'était définitivement là qu'il se sentait le mieux.

Et l'endroit dont il avait envie de partir.

Tout au moins tant que Thor ne l'aurait pas enchainé à lui comme il aurait dû comprendre qu'il devait le faire.

Thor aida son frère à sécher ses cheveux puis à s'habiller.

La quinte de toux avait fatigué le cadet.

"- Tu es sur que tu veux quand même aller te promener un peu ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Oui, j'en ai besoin."

Thor l'attrapa par la nuque pour le guider jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ca fascinait toujours les Avengers de voir à quel point Loki pouvait être docile lorsque son frère le tenait par la nuque. Et pas que Thor.

Tony avait essayé une fois pour calmer une rare colère de Loki contre Fury; quelques jours auparavant. Ca n'avait été qu'un reflexe avant que le dieu ne saute sur le Directeur pour lui arracher l'œil qui lui restait. Loki se fichait totalement des insultes contre lui, mais il n'acceptait pas celles contre son frère. Il était le seul à pouvoir insulter Thor. L'effet de la main de Stark sur la nuque du dieu avait été instantané. Un peu comme attraper un chat fâché par la peau entre les omoplates. L'animal se figeait, presque paralysé.

Avec Loki c'était pareil. Posez-lui la main sur la nuque et il était aussi docile qu'un louveteau d'un jour dans la gueule de sa mère. Peut-être une réaction atavique des Jotuns ?

Steve finit de servir le petit déjeuner à chacun avant de s'installer à sa place, à côté de son Agent (perso à lui qu'il avait).

"- Alors comme ça, vous me noyez ma tour ?"

"- Bonjour aussi, Anthony."

"- Ouai, bonjour Rodolphe. Vous avez fait peur à JARVIS hein."

"- Votre majordome de silicium devrait apprendre à faire la différence entre des jeux et une vraie tentative de meurtre. Ou alors ne vous a-t-il jamais espionné avec l'une de vos conquêtes d'un soir ? J'ai ouï dire que vous saviez être particulièrement….enthousiaste…"

Le sourire en coin du Jotun fit rougir le milliardaire.

"- Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?"

"- Ho vous savez, je suis un Changeur, Anthony Stark."

Une lueur de terreur passa dans les yeux du milliardaire à mesure que le regard de Thor se chargeait de nuages. Quoi ? Stark avait osé toucher à son petit frère. Et qu'il ne sache pas qu'il s'agissait de son frère surtout si c'était sa sœur sur le moment n'était qu'un détail !

Loki éclata soudain de rire.

"- Couché, Thor. Stark n'est pas mon genre."

Thor se détendit d'un bloc.

"- Tu me rassures mon frère."

Tony se redressa. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur son siège.

"- Hé ! C'est vexant Thor ! Je suis l'un des meilleurs amants de la planète je te signale !"

Loki ricana mais n'ajouta rien.

Thor eut un grand sourire.

Son frère allait vraiment mieux s'il recommençait à faire des niches à tout le monde.

Même s'il toussait encore.

Le blond tapota doucement le dos de son frère jusqu'à ce que la quinte de toux se termine.

#######################################

Loki mordit avec précaution dans le hot-dog.

Contrairement à son frère, il ne s'était pas plongé le museau le premier dans toute la junk-food que pouvait produire Midgar.

Loki n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié de boire de la graisse au litre, contrairement à son frère.

Mais le prince jotun devait bien reconnaître que si c'était particulièrement mauvais pour les artères, c'était aussi particulièrement bon.

"- Tu as mis de la sauce mon frère ?"

Loki mit un peu de chaque sauce sur une petite portion de sa saucisse pour pouvoir toutes les goûter les unes après les autres.

Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

C'était sans doute cruel de sa part, mais il aurait voulu que Loki reste tout le temps malade. Quand le jotun était malade, il s'abandonnait totalement à la tendre supervision de son frère. Même maintenant alors qu'ils étaient "ennemis", Loki laissa Thor s'occuper de lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore tout petit.

Thor ne put s'en empêcher.

Il attendit que Loki ai fini son hot-dog puis l'attrapa par la nuque pour le serrer contre lui. Le dieu du tonnerre enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son cadet. Il avait toujours aimé son odeur si particulière, ce mélange d'herbe fraiche, de pluie d'été et de neige fraichement tombée.

Leurs parents ne le croyaient pas lorsque, plus jeune, il leur avait expliqué, encore et encore, à quel point l'odeur de Loki était particulière.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais changé.  
Avec le passage à l'âge adulte, elle avait un peu forcit, un peu plus piquante et un peu plus relevée, mais c'était toujours la même.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour la décrire. Même ce mélange d'odeur comme il tentait de le décrire ne rendait pas justice à cette odeur à la fois si particulière et totalement addictive.

Thor aurait pu rester le nez dans les cheveux de son frère sans bouger pendant des heures, juste occupé à lui caresser la nuque du bout des doigts.

Il aimait tant son frère….

Loki poussa un gros soupir un peu triste.

Avec la guérison, il voyait le moment de partir se rapprocher de jour en jour et n'en avait aucune envie. Pourtant, s'il était pour l'instant toléré, ca ne durerait pas, il le savait.

Même s'il parvenait à se rabibocher réellement avec Thor, ses actes passés ne seraient jamais oubliés.

Pire, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de recommencer. C'était sa nature. Comme celle du scorpion de la fable de piquer la grenouille même si cela signe sa mort.

Loki vivait par et pour le chaos.

Il n'y pouvait rien.

Il se débattrait toujours contre ceux qui voudraient l'enchainer.  
Comme il réclamerait toujours cet emprisonnement.

Un petit sourire méprisant pour lui-même passa rapidement sur ses lèvres. A part Thor, il ne lui restait finalement…. Rien…

Il avait fuit Asgard.  
Si ni Odin ni lui n'en avaient parlés à d'autres, leur dernière confrontation avait été destructrice pour les deux.

Odin l'avait chassé d'Asgard dans tous les sens du terme.

Ce n'était plus le sort d'Odin qui maintenant son apparence "humaine" à présent mais ses propres pouvoirs.

Le roi des dieux lui avait arraché tout ce qu'il lui avait donné.

Odin lui aurait bien arraché sa magie avec mais il en avait été incapable. Il avait fait l'erreur de le répudier avant.  
Une fois le dieu du Chaos hors de sa sphère d'influence de sa propre main, Odin n'avait plus le moindre levier sur lui.  
Et en lui arrachant tout ce qu'il lui avait donné, il l'avait paradoxalement libéré davantage.

Loki effleura soudain les lèvres de son frère des siennes sur un coup de tête.

Thor rougit brutalement.

"- Loki…"

Le jotun eut un vrai sourire amusé.

"- Quoi mon frère ?"

Thor lui caressa la joue.

"- Rien… Je suis content de retrouver mon petit frère aussi joueur. C'est tout."

Les deux dieux reprirent un hot-dog chacun. Ce n'était guère plus que des amuse-gueule mais ils avaient faim.

Ils marchèrent sans but dans la ville jusqu'à Central Park puis firent demi-tour pour retourner à la tour Stark.

L'estomac de Thor se mit à gronder.

"- Tu as encore faim ?"

"- Ce n'est pas ma faute si la nourriture de Midgar est moins consistante que celle d'Asgard." Plaida Thor avec une petite moue.

Loki rit doucement avant de tousser lourdement, appuyé sur son frère.

Le front barré d'une ride d'inquiétude même si son petit frère allait bien mieux, Thor attendit que la quinte de toux passe en lui caressant les dos et les épaules.

Le cadet eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour reprendre des forces.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Les quintes de toux ne le laissaient plus aussi épuisées.

"- Nous devrions rentrer."

"- Non, s'il te plait. Pas tout de suite."

Thor lui caressa la joue.

"- Que dirais-tu d'aller diner alors ? La nuit va tomber."

Loki constata avec surprise qu'en effet, la nuit arrivait. Ils avaient marchés toute la journée ? Bien à l'abri dans les bras et la chaleur de Thor, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Il accepta le diner.

Thor le conduisit à un restaurant qu'il avait vu une fois mais n'avait jamais essayé.

"- As-tu de quoi payer le repas mon frère ?"

Thor eut un grand sourire joueur.

"- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire mon frère."

De plus en plus intrigué, Loki se laissa trainer jusqu'à un mur remplit de photos.

"- Regarde, si on arrive à manger à deux l'intégralité de ce qu'ils proposent en moins de deux heures, le repas est offert. De nombreux restaurants font ce genre de concours."

Un concours de nourriture ? Après tout pourquoi pas. Ni Thor ni lui n'avaient le coup de fourchette de Volstagg mais comparés à des mortels, ils bâfraient comme des loups affamés.

"- Je suis encore malade mon frère. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à manger tout ça."

Une étincelle joueuse brilla dans les yeux bleus de Thor.

"- Quoi ? Tu refuses le défis ?"

Une étincelle dangereuse brilla dans le regard vert acide du jotun.

"- C'est un pari ?"

"- C'en est un."

"- Le premier qui finit à gagné."

"- C'est d'accord !"

Les deux frères s'approchèrent de la caisse pour demander à relever le défi du restaurant. Chacun.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent assis chacun à une table, en face l'un de l'autre. Les autres consommateurs s'étaient rapprochés.

Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que quelqu'un tente de relever le défi. Depuis dix ans que le restaurant était ouvert plus de deux milles personnes l'avait tenté mais seule une douzaine de personne y étaient parvenus.

Le patron apporta le contenu du défit.

Six plats italiens de 500gr chacun, une miche de pain de 500gr, des légumes, des sauces, des sodas et pour finir, 250gr de tiramisu.

A finir en deux heures.  
Sans laisser une miette.

"- Vous êtes prêts ?"

Loki posa le plat de lasagne devant lui pendant que Thor prenait les saucisses.

"- PARTEZ !"

Les deux princes se mirent à enfourner la nourriture, tels Obélix dans les douze travaux de son petit ami (de son ami petit plutôt)

Il ne leur fallut pas une heure pour nettoyez si bien les plats qu'il aurait presque été possible de les ranger directement.

Lorsque Thor avala sa dernière gorgée de soda, il fracassa le verre par terre.

"- UN AUTRE !"

Loki éclata de rire en avalant son dernier morceau de gâteau.

Thor l'avait vaincu à quelques secondes près mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

Les yeux écarquillés, les mortels n'arrivaient pas à comprendre où ils avaient pu mettre autant de nourriture.

Normalement, Loki était un petit mangeur, mais passé deux semaines à boire du bouillon, sans compte que son alimentation avait été très minimale depuis six mois, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était régalé, même s'il avait, comme on disait vulgairement, les dents du font qui baignaient un peu.

Le patron du restaurant vint les féliciter, leur offrir un t-shirt chacun, puis les prendre en photo pour les mettre sur le "mur de la gloire" avec les photos des rares personnes qui avaient réussit le pari.

C'était stupide, mais les deux frangins étaient fiers comme des papes !

C'est donc avec un immense sourire et bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils quittèrent le restau pour rentrer à la tour Stark.

"- Tient, comme on se retrouve !"

Loki avala sa salive.

"- James…"

Le dieu retint une grimace.

Il avait oublié que l'humain était souvent dans ce quartier. C'était même là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Le bras de Thor autours de sa taille le serra plus étroitement.

Le dieu blond n'avait vu qu'une fois l'ex de son frère mais le haïssait cordialement.

"- Tu n'as pas mit longtemps à me remplacer dis moi…."

"- C'est mon frère."

"- Mais bien sur…"

Loki serra les dents.

L'humain avait visiblement un peu bu

Ca allait mal se finir.

"- Thor, rentrons, tu veux ?"

Le prince d'Asgard hocha sèchement la tête.

"- Bien sur mon frère."

Mieux valait éviter un mort en pleine rue.

Loki lâcha un sifflement de douleur plus rhétorique qu'autre chose lorsque James l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer dans les siens.

"- Je crois pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de partir." Gronda l'humain avant de le gifler à la volée.

Loki grimaça. Pas de la douleur, après tout très minimale, il restait un dieu.

Non mais pour le décès prématuré de l'humain qui allait forcément suivre.

Thor fut plus brutal qu'il ne s'y attendait.

"- Thor, tu étais obligé de le tuer comme ca ? J'ai du sang jusqu'aux mollets."

Un peu penaud, le dieu du Tonnerre eut un pâle sourire.

"- Désolé mon frère. Je crois que je me suis laissé un peu emporté."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

Son frère pouvait être une brute.

"- Nous ferions mieux de filer, la maréchaussée ne va pas tarder."

Thor prit la main de son frère dans la sienne. Il ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans leur chambre, à la tour Stark.  
Alors Thor se permit de laisser libre son frère.

Loki n'avait pas protesté une seule fois pendant tout le trajet du retour.

#######################################

Thor avait abandonné la tour Stark dès que Loki s'était réveillé.

Il aurait pu partir plus tôt mais n'avait pas voulu inquiéter son frère aussi avait-il prit le temps de lui assurer qu'il reviendrait en fin de matinée, au pire en début de soirée si ce qu'il avait à faire prenait plus de temps que prévu.

Thor avait volé jusqu'à une zone déserte puis appelé Heimdall.

A présent, il était dans les appartements de ses parents, avec son père.

Odin le fixait avec confusion.

Tor voulait quoi ?

"- Je ne comprends pas, Thor. C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je laisse Loki tranquille et maintenant…A-t-il encore commit quelque exaction ?"

"- Non père, aucune. Et j'aimerais assez que ca continue."

"- Alors je ne vois pas…. Si tu es parvenu à reconstruire quelque confiance avec lui, c'est prendre un gros risque que de le trahir.

"- Ce n'est pas de la trahison, père. Bien au contraire. C'est pour ca que l'artefact doit être vierge de magie. Ce n'est pas son but."

"- Ton frère n'est pas un chien, Thor !"

"- Non, je sais. Mais je le connais mieux que vous père. Je sais ce dont il à besoin."

Odin se prit le front dans la main.

"- Vous savez que Loki est… particulier…."

Le roi grogna un peu.

Frigga, les joues roses, grimaça.  
Elle ne se souvenait que trop de la seule fois où Odin et elle étaient tombés sur Loki ivre-mort. Ca n'arrivait quasiment jamais. Mais cette fois… C'était juste après une mission diplomatique des deux frères à Vanheim.

Leur première.

Comme toujours, Thor avait été là pour le décorum et Loki pour les discutions.

Les deux frères se complétaient parfaitement…  
Par contre, était aussi prévu, c'était que les elfes fassent bénéficier les deux frères de leurs…. Largesses…

Les elfes étaient connus pour leurs manières libérées, imaginatives et sans le moindre complexe ni honte.

Les deux frères avaient appris beaucoup de chose de leur visite ce qui était le but inavoué de leur balade. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents titillant à peine l'âge d'homme mais il était temps pour eux, tout au moins d'après Odin, de s'émanciper un peu.

Thor ne voyait le monde que par son marteau et Loki que derrière un livre.

Odin avait voulu leur ouvrir un peu l'esprit.

Et pour Loki, il n'y avait pas que son esprit qui avait été ouvert.

Lorsque les deux princes étaient revenu, pétés comme des coings et encore à moitié couverts des cadeaux des elfes, Loki comme Thor avaient passé un bon moment à discuter ensemble de leur petite balade sans réaliser que leurs parents étaient dans leur chambre avec eux.

Odin ne se remettrait jamais des descriptions presque cliniques et particulièrement imagées de Loki qui expliquait à son frère à quel point il avait pu apprécier son initiation au bondage, autant que la demi douzaine d'elfe qui lui avait faire découvrir que la copulation n'était pas limité qu'entre filles et garçons.

Les deux dieux ainés avaient fuit en courant lorsqu'un Thor très intéressé avait demandé à son frère de lui montrer ce qu'il avait apprit avec ces elfes.

Après ca, les deux jeunes princes n'étaient pas restés habillés très longtemps.

Comment leur interdire une quelconque intimité après ça ?

Odin s'en était toujours voulu.

"- Une chaine et un collier, Thor ? Tu es "sur" ?"

"- Absolument, père. Certain. Avec deux clés."

"- Et deux serrures ?"

"- Evidement."

Odin soupira. Si Thor se souvenait de cet épisode, le roi doutait que Loki s'en souvienne. Le jotun n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool et ce soir là avait été sa plus belle réussite pour s'imbiber. Il avait fallut presque une semaine au jeune prince pour se débarrasser de sa gueule de bois. Alors se souvenir d'un détail comme sa première sodomie, a quatre pattes sur un chevalet, avec des chaines autours des cuisses….. NON PAS PENSER ! PAS PENSER ! C'ETAIT SON FILS ! MECHANTES IMAGES MECHANTES IMAGES !

Odin voulait bien tenter n'importe quoi pour mater un peu son cadet, mais là…..

#######################################

Bruce posa le stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Loki.

"- Inspire ?"

Le dieu obéit, l'esprit ailleurs.

Thor s'était absenté dès le réveil sans vouloir dire à son frère où il allait.

Loki supposait qu'il était retourné momentanément à Asgard, peut-être pour informer leur mère de sa maladie maintenant qu'elle était presque finie.  
Loki considérerait toujours Frigga comme sa maman, même si Odin ne serait plus jamais un père pour lui.

"- Encore ?"

Loki inspira encore lourdement.

Le scientifique écouta longuement les poumons du dieu avant de hocher la tête, satisfait.

Il avait fallu presque un mois pour que le rhume transformé en pneumonie abandonne enfin Loki.

A présent, le Jotun était guérit, c'était une certitude.

"- Et bien tu es guérit !"

"- Ha… tant mieux."

Le manque d'enthousiasme du jotun fit tristement sourire le scientifique qui débattit avec lui-même un instant.

S'ils relâchaient Loki dans la nature, que se passerait-il exactement ?

Depuis un mois, le jotun s'était relativement bien intégré finalement. Il ne lâchait pas Thor d'une semelle mais le prince n'en était pas mécontent du tout, bien au contraire. Lorsque Loki s'installait sur le canapé près de lui depuis qu'il avait cessé de dormir 27h par jour, c'était Thor qui passait un bras autour de ses épaules et lui faisait poser sa tête contre son épaule. C'était Thor qui avait refusé que Tony fasse préparer une autre chambre pour son frère.

Et c'était Thor encore qui avait défoncé la gueule de l'ex du dieu lorsque le dit "James" s'était pointé pour récupérer Loki.

Loki avait regardé Thor réduire l'humain en charpie avec une étincelle étonnée dans l'œil mais tellement infiniment satisfaite que personne n'avait protesté finalement lorsque les forces de polices s'étaient présentées à la tour Stark. Que pouvait-on dire à un dieu qui protégeait ses affaires en même temps ? Le SHIELD avait étouffé l'affaire. Le casier de l'humain n'était pas blanc bleu de toute façon.

Bruce soupira.  
Comment ces ceux-là ne voyaient-ils pas l'évidence, c'était au-dessus des forces de Banner de comprendre.

Mais pour l'instant.

"- Loki…. Personne n'a à savoir que tu es guérit pour l'instant tu sais. Et après une pneumonie, il faut en général un moment en maison de repos. Si tu n'es plus malade, je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu restes parmi nous encore un peu pour être sur que tu vas bien."

L'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux du dieu assura Bruce qu'il venait de faire le bon choix.

Les deux frères étaient rendu à un croisement important de leur relation.  
Il leur fallait encore du temps.

Puis l'espoir dans les yeux vert disparu.

"- Merci Docteur Banner. Mais je ne suis resté que trop longtemps ici."

"- Loki…"

"- Je partirais demain matin. Je n'ai que trop longtemps abusé de l'hospitalité de monsieur Stark."

Bruce avala péniblement sa salive.  
Loki reconstruisait à toute vitesse les barrières qui le protégeait des autres. Ca faisait mal à voir.

"- Loki, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ca !"

"- Vous vous trompez, Docteur Banner. Bien sur que j'y suis obligé. Sinon, je finirais par blesser l'un d'entre vous. Vous ne pouvez pas me contrôler. Et je ne peux pas me contrôler moi-même."

Le dieu eut un pauvre sourire.

"- J'ai vraiment apprécié mon temps ici, Docteur, sachez le. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin."

Il quitta l'infirmerie, le cœur lourd.

Thor l'accueillit dans leur chambre.

"- Alors ? Qu'a dit l'ami Banner ?"

"- Que j'étais guérit." Sourit Loki.

"- Ha ! Très bien !"

Thor attrapa son frère par la nuque pour le serrer contre lui.

Loki se laissa faire, comment aurait-il pu refuser de toute façon.

"- Puisque tu es de nouveau toi-même, j'ai quelque chose pour toi mon frère.

"- Un cadeau ?"

Loki était ouvertement dubitatif.

"- Oui mon frère. Veux-tu bien fermer les yeux ?"

Le sorcier hésita une seconde.

Thor resserra sa prise sur sa nuque puis l'attrapa par les poignets.

"- S'il te plait ?"

Loki soupira

"- Très bien."

Il ferma les yeux.

Thor le lâcha.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il attacha très vite un morceau de métal articulé autour du cou de son frère puis le referma avec un clic.

Loki ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Ses mains se portèrent immédiatement à sa gorge.

Les yeux brillants de rage, il tira sur le métal qui ne céda ni à la force, ni à sa magie.

Avant que Loki ne commette un drame, Thor lui mit une clé sous les yeux.

Le regard étincelant de rage, le sorcier faisait un effort pour calmer un peu sa respiration. Sans le vouloir, il caressait le collier du bout des doigts.

Il ne sentait aucune différence sur sa magie. Il s'agissait juste d'un collier avec un anneau du la gorge. Un simple collier en métal articulé, comme des écailles de serpent jouant les unes sur les autres pour suivre le moindre mouvement de ses muscles;

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- L'un des deux clés du collier."

Le regard vert se fit plus dur encore.

"- Et où est l'autre ?"

Thor la lui montra puis la mit dans sa poche. L'asgardien prit résolument une des mains de son frère pour lui mettre la première clé dedans.

Cela calma presque immédiatement la rage incontrôlée du Jotun.

"- Qu'est ce que ca veux dire ?"

"- Tu ne peux pas enlever ce collier sans mon accord. Mais je ne peux pas te l'enlever sans le tien non plus." Sourit Thor.

Il attrapa son frère par les poignets puis le traina jusqu'au grand miroir en pied de la chambre. Collé à son dos, il lui fit relever un peu le menton pour qu'il puisse voir le chiffre sur le métal.  
C'était le sceau de son frère.

"- Joli n'est ce pas ?"

Thor en sautait presque sur place de joie.

Il sentait Loki s'abandonner lentement entre ses mains, se soumettre petit à petit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rebelle encore.

"- ENLEVE CA !"

"- Non."

"- Non ?"

La voix de Loki n'était plus qu'un sifflement.

"- Tu vas m'enlever ça tout de suite, Thor."

Le blond resserra presque douloureusement son bras autour de la taille de Loki avant de lui mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

"- Non."

Un petit gémissement très vite étouffé échappa au jotun.

"- Thor… S'il te plait…." Ronronna Loki.

Si la brutalité ne marchait pas….

"- C'est toujours non."

Et Thor souriait, de plus en plus sûr de lui. Il avait enfin trouvé comment mater son frère.

Il l'entraina avec lui sur le lit.

"- Tu as dit que tu me relâcherais si je demandais !"

"- Non, j'ai dit qu'il te fallait mon accord pour te relâcher. Ce n'est pas pareil."

Loki se débattit mollement jusqu'à ce que Thor roule sur le lit avec lui et l'immobilise sous son poids.

Il tira finalement de la poche arrière de son jeans une très fine chaine dorée, si fine qu'on aurait pu en faire un bracelet.

Il en entoura les poignets de Loki sans que le Jotun ne proteste puis appela Mjolnir à lui qu'il enfonça dans le mur par le manche.

"- Je demanderais à l'ami Stark de faire mettre un anneau au mur mon frère…. Ou même plusieurs." Prévint-il en attachant la chaine au marteau avant de tirer sur le bout libre qui coulissa jusqu'à ce que Loki se retrouve les bras au dessus de la tête, incapable de s'en libérer.

Thor se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Il avait prévu de prendre à Loki le contrôle dont il avait si cruellement besoin mais il n'avait pas prévu que son frère serait aussi… attirant comme ca, le regard perdu, le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes, les membres frémissants…

"- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Loki, ou je ne réponds plus de rien."

Le Jotun se débattit un peu contre la chaine jusqu'à ce que Thor pose sa main sur sa gorge. Le prince serra légèrement. Loki s'immobilisa totalement une seconde avant de ruer contre son frère, soudain plus déchainé qu'un bronco sous sa première selle

Thor éclata de rire.

C'était comme ça qu'il préférait son frère : rebelle et fougueux.

Il se pencha sur lui malgré les coups de pieds de Loki pour l'embrasser sans réfléchir.

Loki se figea immédiatement.

La langue de Thor se glissa entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas été intimes ? Très longtemps. Trop sans doute.

Thor déposa de petits baisers sur la gorge de son frère. Le collier était parfait…

"- J'aurais bien prit un bâillon en plus, mais ca n'aurait pas été pratique."

Les yeux de Loki se mirent à briller.  
Thor se mit à genoux le temps d'ouvrit la ceinture de son pantalon.

Loki accueillit le membre de son frère entre ses lèvres avec une impatience redoutable.

Gentiment, le jotun lapa le bout du membre jusqu'à sentir son frère frémir. Alors, il ouvrit assez la bouche pour que Thor puisse s'enfoncer jusque dans sa gorge.

Le blond lui caressa la joue

"- C'est bien, Loki… C'est bien…."

Les yeux mi-clos, Thor se mit en mouvement au dessus de Loki, l'utilisant pour son plaisir comme il l'aurait fait d'un objet.

Le jotun avala la semence de son frère avec presque reconnaissance.

L'asgardien libéra les mâchoires distendues du brun avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

"- C'est parfait Loki… Absolument parfait…"

"- Je vais te tuer pour ça." Siffla Loki mais sans le feu qu'il mettait ordinairement dans ses menaces.

"- Bien sur mon frère. Autant que tu veux. Tu sais comment les mortels appellent l'orgasme ?"

Thor releva une jambe de son frère puis glissa un doigt humide entre ses fesses. Il caressa l'anneau rose de muscles avant d'enfoncer une phalange à l'intérieur.

"- Alors mon frère ? Le sais-tu ?" Loki ne put que gémir doucement. "Ils appellent ça : "la petite mort". Je trouve ça très poétique non ?"

Loki avait fermé les yeux. Quand son frère l'avait-il déshabillé ? Il n'en savait rien.

Concentré sur les deux doigts à présent qui allaient et venaient en lui, il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait son frère.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

Il retira ses doigts, remonta la seconde jambe de son frère puis donna un claque sur le postérieur musclé ainsi exposé.

Loki glapit doucement.

Thor s'en voulu une seconde lorsque la peau pâle de son frère prit une jolie teinte rose là où il l'avait frappé. Il n'avait pas tapé fort pourtant….

"- En… Encore…."

Thor frémit.  
Déjà, son entrejambe reprenait consistance.  
Comment pouvait-il refuser quoique ce soit à son frère quand il le demandait sur ce ton ?

Le prince ne se fit pas prier.

Il caressa doucement la fesse malmenée jusqu'à sentir le muscle se détendre puis la claqua une seconde fois.

Loki arqua brutalement les reins sous la fessée

"- THOR !"

"- Tu aimes vraiment ça !"

Le blond était fasciné. L'excitation de son frère oscillait comme un bouchon dans une mer agitée. Il se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur le membre dressé de son frère puis le prit entre ses lèvres. Juste le bout, juste assez pour jouer avec la petite fente du bout de la langue.

Loki lâcha un feulement rauque d'abandon. Thor allait le rendre fou et pire, lui faire rendre les armes. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas se débattre davantage.

La chaleur de son postérieur, la chaleur des lèvres de Thor sur son bas ventre, la chaleur qui naissait doucement dans ses reins….

Tout son esprit se cabrait contre ce domptage que Thor lui imposait. Et tout son corps se languissait d'en recevoir davantage.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa encore lorsque Thor lui claqua encore la croupe.

Entre chaque coup, son frère le caressait gentiment, apaisant la brulure mais excitant un peu plus ses nerfs.

De temps en temps, il effleurait son entre jambe du bout des lèvres ou déposait un baiser sur une fesse à présent écarlate.

Finalement, l'asgardien reposa les jambes de Loki sur le lit. Le jotun lâcha un petit sanglot étouffé.

Son postérieur maltraité frottait douloureusement sur les draps.

"- Veux-tu que je t'enlève ton collier ?"

Loki rouvrit les yeux.

Le souffle court, il fixait son frère comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question.

Lui enlever son collier ? Pourquoi faire ?

"- Qu'est… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?"

Thor l'embrassa tendrement.

"- Rien mon frère, rien. Mais si tu veux que je te l'enlève je peux. Tu demandais tout à l'heure."

Le jotun hésita.  
Est-ce que le collier avait la moindre influence sur sa magie ?

A part les serrures qui ne s'ouvriraient qu'avec les clés créées pour, le collier était aussi inerte qu'un colifichet mortel.

"- Non…."

Le dieu du tonnerre lui caressa la joue.

"- Bien…. Met toi à quatre pattes à présent."

Loki se tortilla difficilement sur le lit à cause des chaines mais parvint à obéir. La position était dure à conserver. Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses jambes pour rester comme son frère le lui avait demandé. Ses mains étaient toujours retenues au dessus de lui et tiraient douloureusement sur ses épaules.

Thor lui souleva le torse le temps de faire un tour de plus autour de Mjolnir.

Loki siffla de douleur.

Pourtant à présent, avec les chaines plus courtes, il pouvait s'appuyer dessus pour tenir à genoux et penché en avant.

Thor repoussa les mèches qui tombaient sur la nuque de Loki pour poser sa main dessus.

Il serra doucement jusqu'à sentir son frère se soumettre complètement. Plus que sa soumission, c'était la confiance de Loki que Thor recherchait.

Ou pouvait soumettre un animal en le battant jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Ou on pouvait le soumettre en obtenant de lui sa confiance totale.

Il déposa un baiser entre les épaules du Jotun.

"- Tu peux tenir Mjolnir si ca soulage tes épaules.

Loki ne se fit pas prier.

Il attrapa le fer de l'arme pour s'y appuyer.

La brulure entre ses épaules diminua sensiblement.

"- Merci."

Thor lui caressa le creux des reins.

"- De rien."

Il se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de brun pour un nouveau baiser presque tranquille tellement il était doux puis lui caressa les cheveux avant de le lâcher.

Il se recula puis descendit du lit.

"- Thor ?"

L'inquiétude du Jotun fit sourire le blond.

"- Je ne pars pas Loki. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste là…."

Loki le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que Thor entre dans angle mort.

"- Thor, s'il te plait."

"- Je suis là…" Rassura encore le prince qui se délectait de la vision que lui offrait ainsi Loki, nu, les jambes écartées, la croupe relevée, les fesses écarlates qui contrastaient si fort avec le reste de sa peau pâle, le regard vert inquiet et pourtant excité, son membre dressé contre son ventre qui luttait sans peine contre la pesanteur, les petites goutes de rosées qui coulaient du gland jusqu'à son entre jambe, les bras attachés… Loki était totalement à sa merci.

Et pourtant, il n'aurait suffit que d'une seconde à Loki pour se sauver.

Rien ne retenait sa magie….Loki pouvait se libérer aussi bien du collier que de la chaine quand il voulait. "Tu es magnifique…." Souffla Thor. "La perfection dans un corps splendide…"

Sans bruit, il se rapprocha du lit.

Loki lâcha un petit hoquet d'anticipation lorsque Thor s'agenouilla derrière lui.

Immédiatement, il creusa davantage les reins.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux Loki ? Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin."

"- Thor s'il te plait."

Le blond lui caressa le dos du plat de la main.

"- Dis-moi ce que je peux te donner Loki."

Le brun retint un sanglot.

Il était dans les chaines, mais c'était lui qui contrôlait quand même leurs ébats. Thor exigeait sa soumission, mais en échange, il lui donnait le contrôle total.

Loki geignit encore en réalisant que c'était tout ce dont il avait toujours eut besoin.

Il s'abandonnait à son frère à condition qu'il le laisse décider.

C'était un échange équitable entre eux.

C'était un échange… entre égaux….

Un long frisson remonta le long du dos de Loki.

"- Prends-moi, Thor. S'il te plait… je veux te sentir en moi."

Thor retint un halètement d'anticipation fort peu glorieux.

Son membre avait depuis longtemps reprit toute sa dureté au point de lui faire mal. Pourtant, Thor était capable de nier son désir pour son frère. Comme son frère serait capable de nier le sien pour lui.

L'Asgardien se colla à la croupe de son frère.

Immédiatement, Loki arqua les reins en écartant davantage les jambes.

Thor ne le prépara pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Il étala juste sa salive sur son membre puis le pressa contre le petit anneau de muscles.

Lentement, si lentement qu'ils en tremblaient tous les deux, Thor prit possession du corps de son petit frère.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, loin de là. Après tout, en quatre mille ans, quelles perversions auraient elles pu échapper à leur relation presque fusionnelle ?

Mais aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait paraître surtout avec les accessoires utilisés, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Thor s'immobilisa lorsqu'il ne pu plus s'enfoncer davantage dans le corps de son frère.

Loki avait fermé les yeux.

Le mélange de douleur et de plaisir le laissait incapable de parler ou même simplement d'émettre un son.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant que ses muscles ne se détendent assez pour relâcher un peu leur prise d'acier sur le phallus qui l'enclouait gentiment.

"- Thor…"

Le blond lâcha difficilement les hanches de son frère. Il savait confusément que Loki aurait probablement des bleus le lendemain, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas grave.

"- Dis-moi mon frère."

Loki joua timidement des muscles sur le membre du prince. Thor gémit doucement.

"- Loki…."

"- Bouge… S'il te plait bouge…"

Le blond obéit immédiatement à l'ordre impérieux.

D'abord doucement, il se retira presque du corps abandonné puis le posséda à nouveau.

Petit à petit, à chaque mouvement, il le sentait qui se détendait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre entièrement pour lui, plus offert qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Thor colla son torse au dos de son frère pour venir dévorer sa nuque de petits coups de dents.

Loki abandonnait ses dernières barrières, ses dernières retenues. Il se confiant entièrement à son frère.

Thor passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses hanches.  
A présent, c'était Loki qui portait leur poids à tous les deux. La douleur de ses épaules était aigue, mais pourtant le Jotun était incapable de protester. Il portait Thor entièrement sur ses épaules comme son frère le prenait tout entier.

Un long gémissement lui échappa.

La main de son frère avait trouvé le chemin de son entrejambe et le caressait en rythme avec l'étreinte presque langoureuse qui l'ouvrait totalement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans jamais accélérer leur étreinte jusqu'à ce que le plaisir les surprenne ensemble. Thor se répandit longuement aussi loin que possible dans le ventre de son frère pendant que Loki s'assouvissait sur les draps, le dos arqués de petits soubresauts involontaire pendant que la main de son frère l'asséchait tout à fait.

Epuisé, Thor se retira du corps de son frère.

Il détacha aussi doucement que possible les mains de Loki puis repoussa la chaine sur le sol avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il effleura le collier.

"- Veux-tu que je le retire ?"

Loki posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Thor.

Leurs jambes de mêlaient, sans se soucier de la sueur, entre autre, qui les couvraient.

"- Non… Il est à moi."

Thor lui caressa la joue.

"- Non mon frère. Ce collier est à moi."

Loki grogna doucement;

"- Comme ce qu'il y a dedans." Insista le blond.

Une étincelle rebelle passa dans les yeux verts qui fit sourire Thor.

Jamais il ne pourrait mater Loki.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il voulait.

Il se contentait très largement de son abandon.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de rire tendrement lorsque Loki prit la chaine pour l'attacher autour des poignets de son frère.

Il ne se débattit pas plus que Loki ne l'avait fait.  
L'abandon ne devait jamais être à sens unique.

Il siffla doucement lorsque la main fine de son frère claqua sur sa croupe.


End file.
